List of glitches in Generation II
Gold and Silver Bug-Catching Contest In the Japanese versions of Pokémon Gold and Silver, if the player uses Fly or Teleport to leave the National Park during a Bug-Catching Contest, the game creates unstable Pokémon data. Cerulean Gym This bug was carried over from Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue. In Cerulean Gym, the water tiles have wild Pokémon data programmed in, which allows players to fish Pokémon. It was already corrected in Pokémon Yellow and it was fixed again in Pokémon Crystal. Coin Case The Coin Case glitches are a set of glitches which occur exclusively in the English versions of Pokémon Gold and Silver. They allow the player to run arbitrary code by exploiting an oversight in the process used by the game to print the text box data for the Coin Case. When the game is played on the Game Boy or Super Game Boy instead of the Game Boy Color, the effects caused by the oversight are more limited. = Crystal Battle Tower text glitch In v1.0 of English Pokémon Crystal (and not v1.1), a glitch causes enemy Trainers in the Battle Tower to always use the texts of female Trainers. This is due to the game attempting to use the sixth character of the Trainer's name to determine the gender.1 Clair gift glitch In Crystal, if the player whites out due to poison damage while still inside the Dragon Shrine at Dragon's Den after receiving the Rising Badge, they can return to the Blackthorn Gym to receive the reward TM from Clair. However, due to an oversight, if the player then returns to Dragon's Den and stands on the tile directly in front of the Dragon Shrine's door, Clair will appear again and give the player another TM24 (DragonBreath), as if they hadn't already received it. Legendary beasts incomplete OT check In Crystal, when the player talks to Eusine in the Celadon City Pokémon Center he will report a rumor that a rainbow colored Pokémon has appeared in Tin Tower (Ho-Oh) and leave the building when Suicune, Raikou or Entei appear in the party and/or storage boxes with OT and ID data matching that of the player. Due to a glitch, the English version of Crystal will only check the first five characters of the player's name. For example, if the player's name was “CRYSTAL”, then having the legendary beasts with the OT name “CRYST” and a matching ID of the player will enable the event. This is due to the player names in the original Japanese version being a maximum of five characters long and the English version failing to account for the change. Pokémon Communication Center In the Japanese version of Pokémon Crystal, address $A800 in SRAM triggers a script in the Pokémon Communication Center that may be arbitrarily set to values other than 0x00 when the game does not currently have a save file; otherwise, its value is correctly set to 0x00. This causes all sort of bugs, like crashes, freezes, and other random behavior. While the purpose of this script is not known, it appears to be related to the Pokémon Mobile System GB. In the localizations, although the related code is unused, this issue was fixed by adding a check that looks up the value of address $A800 and automatically resets it to 0x00.2 Dude money glitch In the German version of Pokémon Crystal, the dude that presents how to catch Pokémon can be sometimes glitched for having a full PC Box. To do so, the player has to do these: # Take the Mystery Egg as normal. # Battle Silver. It doesn't matter whether the player wins or loses. # Set the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City. # Go to Route 30 to fight a Weedle. The player's Pokémon must now be poisoned. On the first turn after becoming poisoned, run away. # Go to Elm's lab and deliver the Mystery Egg as normal. # Make sure that the poisoned Pokémon faints inside Elm's lab, not anywhere else. # Catch Pokémon to fill a PC Box. # Accept the tutorial*. Trying to use the Poké Ball shows: Die POKéMON-BOX ist voll. Das kannst du jetzt nicht benutzen. This message also glitches the left side of the screen. Another message is shown: KUMPEL hebt 526344 auf! If the tutorial is accepted again, the player is left with 999999.